Hide Or Die
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: Every genin in the world left to a camp That they must survive to become a chunin. And Naruto loves his pranks, but when he plays this one, looks like he's never going to play another prank again...
1. Episode 1: Hunting we will go!

**Hello. If you've already read this story, then you might want to just skip to episode 8. I'm revising the entire story. It's been far too long since I updated and this story is written terribly. So, I'm going to do my best to fix it. Thanks for reading and R&R.**

Naruto woke up around 7:30 am he did his usual thing. Wake up, eat ramen, take a bath, put on his orange-jumpsuit, attempted to fix his hair (Which never works), slipped on his sandals, and then forget that he had a camping trip to go on at 7:00 am. 'Wait a minute...' Naruto thought. "OH MY GOD I"M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto said, but he already was late. Naruto raced down the streets to get to the bus. "Wait! Wait!" Naruto yelled to the bus driver. Naruto barely made it on time. "Phew thanks for waiting for me!" Naruto said. Naruto looked around the bus, he saw everyone except perfect little Sasuke.

Sasuke walked in the bus, Naruto quickly turned around to face the raven headed-boy. "What ya'll been up two? If you catch my drift" Sasuke said looking down on two girls. The two girls nearly fainted from Sasuke horrible grammar.

Shikamaru just set there wondering why girls liked Sasuke. '_Man, how troublesome girls are.._.' Shikamaru stood deep in his thoughts. The bus finally left Konahakagure behind in the dust. Now they are setting off in a new direction to become a Chunin, then a Jonin and then an Anbu. Naruto imaginations went wild after becoming an Anbu, he would win Sakura's heart. It was like a dream come true. But only in his dreams. Naruto looked out of the window looking at every branch they went by.

Soon they made there way to the Camp that was 6 hours, 48 minutes and 19 seconds. Naruto thought it was a nightmare. Naruto was the first one out.

"Finally, my ass as feeling in it! There is a god!" Naruto felt blood rush back too his ass in relief.

Sasuke walked out of the bus all calm. '_Damn my ass needed air_.' Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face of relief.

Sakura and the rest of his posy followed him out of the bus. Rock-lee youthfully jumped out of the bus

"Gai-Sensei! The spring of youth granted my ass life again!" Lee said and Flipped by Sakura. "Youth says that you like someone who is fearless, handsome, charming and loving, If i'm correct." Lee said with confidence.

"You are right Lee, and he isn't you. He's Sasuke. He's so beautiful, so sexy, so charming, so lovely! So...so... so everything a girl ever wanted!" Sakura screamed out loud and all the other girls screamed in chorus.

Everyone walked to the main part of the camp where you sign in and get selected to spend the rest of the summer with your room mates. Sarutobi walked up and spoken to every Genin there. "Everyone that is here, I would like to thank you for coming. Some people didn't come, so for everyone that did, I'll give them all cookies. Now stand your ass up and get this straight through your head. I'm going to tell you who your going to share your room with. Now listen closely, if you so called fuck up once your out of here. You understand, shit-heads?" Sarutobi asked.

All the genins nodded their heads. "Alright. I'll give you the names of people that you will be sharing a dorm with. Naruto Uzumaki, you will be sharing a room with Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Suigetsu, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Haku and Deidara. You are asigned to room number 1. Room number 2: Kimimaro, Kabuto, Kankuro Subaku, Sabaku no Gaara, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shino Abraume and Tobi. For room 3: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Subaku, Tenten, Tayuya, Konan and Karin. Everyone that I already called out, get your crap in your room now!" Sarutobi said. All the people he called went to their rooms. Naruto started to unpack his stuff in his room, when he noticed that it was gorgeous. The room had 4 windows, 3 bath rooms, 4 bed rooms, 2 beds in each room. It had it's on little kitchen and in the living room was a plasma screen Television, a 4 seater couch, with 2 reading chairs and 2 gigantic fluffy pillows to sit on. Some beautiful red curtains hanged over the windows. There was already some food in the kitchen, it looked like they just put it in there.

Naruto was amazed with what he saw. He looked out the window. There was a beach not too far away. The water looked so pure, Naruto could stare at it all day long. NOT. Naruto got bored from not talking, so he tried to start a conversation. "Hey, do any of you have a Nintendo Wii?" Naruto asked them. Sasuke looked up.

"Nope." Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Who cares about Wii? I would rather play with hard, big packing-" Haku speech was interrupted while playing with a ping-pong.

"Don't finish that sentence, Haku. That's something straight guys wouldn't like to hear." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. Haku stopped playing ping-pong.

"What? All I was going to say was hard, big packing game. Like Gears Of War." Haku said sitting back down and playing with his ping-pong.

"Oh." Kiba said.

"What did you think I was going to say? And what were you talking about? With, 'straight guys wouldn't like to hear?" Haku asked.

"Umm, nothing!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, Kiba. That was totally uncalled for." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Kiba, that made you look like a total ass." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! you guys thought he was going to say it too!" Kiba said trying to defend himself.

"Thought I would say what?" Haku asked sucking on some ice cream.

"Umm...It's really hard with you sucking on it like a- Omg. I won't even say it." Kiba said slapping his forehead.

"You're so nasty Kiba!" Naruto said.

"What? What was he going to say?" Haku asked impatiently.

"I was going to say! umm..." Kiba tried to bide time.

"Were you going to call me gay?" Haku asked tilting his head to the side.

"No! Of course I waassss-not! Going to call you that!" Kiba said.

"You were!" Haku said crying.

"OH great. Now look what you did. You know Haku's sensitive. He would never try to hurt anyone. And to think you would call him that Kiba! Shame on you!" Sasuke said. "Come here, Haku. Give Sasuke a big ol' hug." Sasuke said hugging Haku.

"Stop making me look like the bad guy!" Kiba said.

"Then tell me what you were going to say!" Haku asked.

"I...I...I" Kiba said.

"Hurry up and spit it out you fucking faggot." Haku said. Sasuke was in total shock of what Haku just said.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Did I stutter, bitch?" Haku asked him. Sasuke backed off Haku.

"Umm, Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you want, chicken shit?" Haku replied

"What's gotten into him?" Naruto asked Suigetsu.

"What hasn't gotten out of you, Naruto Uzumaki? Like that dildo you shoved up your ass." Haku said. Everyone stared at Naruto.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about!" Naruto said.

"On March the 5th, you stole an 82 year old woman's dildo. You shoved it up your ass cause you wanted to show Sakura that you were so called, 'versatile'." Haku said. Everyone looked back at Naruto.

"It was once! Sue me!" Naruto said.

An alarm went off. The speakers turned on inside of everyone's room. "Hey, you fuck-ugly children, Get your asses outside now!" Sarutobi said.

"Hey, what do you know. That's my first client when I turned into a prostitute. Man he was good. Well, better go see what he wants." Haku said walking out the room towards Sarutobi.

"I was right!" Kiba said.

"That still makes you a jackass." Suigetsu said.

"Hey! did you hear him? He just called me fugly! No one calls me fugly and gets away with it!" Naruto said.

"1: He said 'fuck-ugly'. 2: Your fugly. Now let's go." Sasuke said getting up to walk out the room. Everyone walked outside to see Sarutobi on stage. Everyone walked up to the stage.

"Is everyone here?" Sarutobi looked around the crowd. He saw no one was missing. (As if he could tell). "Hey, shit heads, listen up. We have strategically hid items, (In plain sight) in the forest for you to find. Now, if you don't find any of the items, you'll be punished by me, personally. Cause I like hurting children. But that's not the point. (Yes it is). So, do your best to find them. Oh and if you do, you get a prize for every treasure you find. Good luck, and don't die. Begin!" Sarutobi said. The children hopped into the forest.

**I** hope you like the revised version better than the original. Have a nice day and R&R!


	2. Episode 2: Look what I found!

**Hi i hope this is going to be funny to you, because it's going to be funny to me. So i just want to thank you for giving me a review, I'm just going to start the story now ok.**

* * *

Everyone walked away from Sarutobi, to Begin there activities of the camp. "Yo! Naruto Naruto!" Kiba came running up to him, "Yeah whatsup!" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba told Naruto that Srutobi said, "That everyone have to get there ASAP" Kiba told Naruto, Naruto nodded.Everyone walked up to a very huge gate that had, a gear station right beside it. Naruto was the first person over there, to pick up his gear so they could go hunting in the forest.

"Naruto, good luck" Hinata said to Naruto. "Thanks Hinata! hey wanna hang out after this?" Naruto, asked Hinata. Hinata nodded her head to show Naruto, that she would like to go with him. "Alright everyone...yes good everyone's here, alrighty ok everyone i want you to put you're gear on."Sarutobi said very loudly, so everyone could hear him "Now get ready...go!" Sarutobi said.

Everyone marched off to find the items, they needed to pass the test. Naruto looked on the west side of the forest, with many other's."Oh looky what i found!"Naruto was very Happy that he was the first one to find something, at least he thought. "Hmm...look what we found"Sasuke said with a calm cocky voice, Sasuke put the Crystal in the bag they are given to pick up items with.

Hinata found a brief-case, she doesn't now why in fucking hell was that even a item to find. Ino found a bra, 'what kind of sick bastard would do this' Ino thought but at least the bra was her size. Rock-lee found a letter, "in you're dreams!" The Letter said and at the bottom it said love Sakura "Why!!!!!!!!" Rock-lee screamed to the forest. It turned 4:00 Pm everyone, ran to where they first started.

"Alright now let me see, what everyone have got" Srutobi said. Everyone through there stuff, on all different table's. "Hmm...i see...very well everyone as done a very good job, You all have a break of 30 minutes. Go do what you kids, do these days"Sarutobi suggested. All the people there went to the food court, "Yo look what i found"Sasuke said. Everyone at the table looked what Sasuke had, it was beautiful. The Crystal had glittering spots in it, that would shine if you put it the right way in the light which Sasuke was doing.

Everyone there was gossiping about everything imaginable, that could be spoken. Naruto kept what he got hidden for latter on, Everyone got done eating and went to Sarutobi for there next a sign mint. "So is every little bitch here?!"Sarutobi asked the crowd, they shook there heads. "Good cause if you wasn't i would have to, go wait in your room to beat your. ass got it"Sarutobi looked at all the Genins there, "Yes sir!"Everyone said "Good thats nice to hear"Sarutobi finished.

"Alright now i calculated what every team have to do, first you're going to find a haunted Mansion in the forest. 2 You're going to find a golden scorpion, deep within the Mansion. 3 Then go down to the bottom floor of the Manor, and use the golden Scorpion to unlock the hidden treasure. You got that"Sarutobi said looking at everyone, "Yes!"Everyone said and got ready, to go in the gigantic Manor.

"Ready set...go!"Sarutobi shot the gun, to notify that meant go. everyone ran into the forest, Searching for the Manor. "Wait a minute there wasn't any Manor there before?"Naruto said looking at the, strange Mansion in front of them."Well idiot you probably didn't, notice it before because you were to focused in beating me. At looking for treasure"Sasuke said with a huge smirk, on his face."No Jack-ass with a capital J! look, I'm telling you there wasn't a Mansion here before!"Naruto whined.

Neji and his group walked up,"Well if Naruto said it wasn't here before than it wasn't"Neji stated. everyone just now got there,"Well we goin in or not?"Shikamaru said. everyone started to walk in, but Naruto stoped them."Stop i looked right here i should now if there was, something here!"Naruto breached on."What-ever move looser now!"Sasuke said starting to get angry,"You have to believe me!"Naruto stood his ground.

* * *

**So it took me till 1:02 AM** this time, so i'm gonna keep writing this story because it's fun and tiring. I hope you like this chapter, good luck with pokemon pearl Mesprits a bitch I'm tilling you. 


	3. Episode 3: The Mansion

**"So what do you think? of the story. Its good right? anyways sorry i didn't update i had lots of things to do. So lets begin!"

* * *

**Naruto, looked very serious Sasuke tried to go beside him. But Naruto kept gitting in the way." move looser, before i kill you got it. Look i don't have time for this no one have time for this. We gotta test to do so move it or lose it!" Sasuke said. But Naruto didn't, move in inch "Look I'm telling you the truth, I've been by here tha..."Naruto was cut off when Sasuke pushed him aside.

"Ah!"Naruto got back up,"Fine go inside maybe i'll go to then. To make sure everyone is alright"Naruto, and everyone walked inside the Mansion. Everyone looked around the place, it looked old almost ripped to shreds. The walls were broken the floor was rakedy, the cielling was molding away. They all walked down the big, hallways of hell "Hey I'm going to check out this room ok"Rock-lee walked into the room.

Rock-lee, looked around the room but didn't notice that someone no something was following him. There was Bull heads in jars, hands inside of mirrors Rock-lee, nearly puked on the floor. there was something shiny on the floor, "Rock-lee c'mon before we leave you!"Tenten called out. The thing that was following Rock-lee, vanished before he saw it. Rock-lee picked up the shiny object, "Hey guys i found the scorpion i found it!"Rock-lee shouted.

Everyone quickly turned around, and wen't to Rock-lee."did you really find them?"Sasuke, asked very happily. they walked around the corner, and saw Rock-lee wasn't lieing. Rock-lee was seating on top of them he got up and gave it to everyone."Thanks Rocky-boo"Sakura said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, Rock-lee hoped around with joy. "Yo guys i can smell the key hole at the bottom i think. I think i can find, away to find the stair case leading to the bottom of this Manor"Kharlie said.

everyone listened to him, and followed him to the bottom of the place. "You did it! well you know what they say. Follow you're nose where ever it go's!"Naruto started laughing at Sasuke's joke Kharlie just ignored them both and put the Scorpion in the key hole. To The Tomb everyone put there Scorpion in the hole the Tomb doors opened very widely everyone jumped beside's Neji, Kharlie, Namga, And Kyuubi.

They all walked inside the Tomb, Behind thim the doors shut tight."No! see now were locked inside The Tomb Of Doom you should of listened when i said don't go in"Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eye's and all the girls went wild, everyone looked in the center of the room to find out that the treasure was a piece of paper."What the hell is this? is this the treasure they were talking about? they said it would be difficult oh well at least we made"Ino Smiled.

Everyone walked up to the letter to read, it but."Ah!"Naruto jumped back and so did everyone else."What happened Naruto?"Neji asked Naruto,"The its..."Naruto didn't finish Kharlie walked where Naruto was standing. "Hmm...ah!"Kharlie jumped back and avoided the attack that was lauched at him. "What the hell is that!"Kharlie steped back, the monster came out of the floor."Byakugan!"Neji said.

"What th heck is that, i never seen anything like it. It have no Chakra points in possible the only thing this could mean is that. Its a ghost!"Neji told everyone what he saw, everyone started away. From the Ghost "Shit the doors are locked!"Shikamaru said panting heavily pushing the door. Naruto told everyone to stand back so he could, brake the door down. "Rasengan!"Naruto said the door didn't, even budge "In possible my Rasengan didn't even make a mark!"Naruto said. "Chidori!"Sasuke said and hit the door, it still didn't budge.

"Yo Naruto! i got a plan"Sasuke, said "Yeah what is it!"Naruto asked. "You use you're Rasengan and i use my Chidori. Kharlie!"Sasuke screamed."Yeah!"Kharlie asked"You use you're Ionic Cannon on the door the same time me and Naruto use are moves go it!"Sasuke said. Kharlie nodded "Ok on 1 2 3 Now! Chidori!" "Rasengan!" "Ionic Cannon!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kharlie used there move in sync.

The door opened "Yes we did it!"Naruto, ran out of the Tomb and all the way out of the Manor. "Freedom oh sweet freedom!"Naruto ran around the Forest, everyone walked back to the Camp. "Alright lets see what we have here"Sarutobi asked everyone,who came back."We got nothing"Naruto and everyone else said,"No we have something"Kaiyoshi said and walked up to Sarutobi to give him.

* * *

**"Am I evil are what left you on a cliffy. well i hope you like this chapter. i got to go clean my kitchen again bye!"**


	4. Episode 4: The Lie

Yo dudes! sorry it took me to long to update. My sister had a Baby shower, and my Bro had a birthday party well somewhat. Anyways this chapter probably be short and if, this chapter makes over 1.000 words you all would be happy so lets begin!

* * *

Kaiyoshi gave Sarutobi, the item in his hand. "You found it! not even i could find it. Child where did you get this"Sarutobi asked the Young Man,"Down in the Tomb, why? isn't that what You wanted us to do. Get the golden Scorpion, it was behind the Ghost but i managed to get behind it."Kaiyoshi explained to Sarutobi, Sarutobi looked at the Kaiyoshi and tried to speak but he couldn't for some strange reason.

"Did the Ghost touch you?!"Sarutobi asked Kaiyoshi,"Umm...is it bad?"Kaiyoshi asked back."God damn it boy! did the fucking Ghost touch you!"Sarutobi asked again, "Yes!"Kaiyoshi screamed back at Sarutobi. Sarutobi face went pale, after hearing that word."Now listen boy you have a disease, It could kill you know or later. but there is a Cure but its not in this world its in a different one. You will know the cure your body will be calling for it, when you get closer to it your body gets weaker. and don't go and die on me ok?"Sarutobi said talking to Kaiyoshi.

Kaiyoshi nodded his head after a few seconds, Kaiyoshi went to go back his things from the Camp. And go on his adventure to a different world, Kaiyoshi knew that if he went on this adventure there would be know one to care about him. So if he died he would know that no one would give a crap, so he left the Camp on his journey. "So who wants to play volley ball"Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Sure why not"Sakura said, giving Naruto the thumbs up. Everyone else agreed with Naruto, and changed the whole aura around them. Everyone played on the beach till sunset and they went back to there rooms, "Hey Saruka isn't it right that Naruto likes you?"Ino asked."Yeah but I don't like him that way, i think of him as a Dick-headed-asshole-stupid-son-of-a-Bitch with a Capital B oh-yeah."Sakura said and started to laugh,"Well its not funny!"Hinata said to protect her man."Oh yeah well who died and made you Queen."Sakura said"You did bitch, now get your old ass back in that casket before i brake it in whore."Hinata preached on.

"Oh no you didn't"Sakura said,"Oh yes I did."Hinata told her, Sakura got mad and jumped on Hinata while she was turned around folding her clothes on her bed."You dirty unwanted stupid purple headed bitch!"Sakura screamed in Hinata ear. "Get your dirty hands off me only god would know where they been!"Hinata screamed. Tsunade heard the girls screaming so she quickly ran to the noise, to find Hinata on top of Sakura pulling her hair and beating her face up.

"Hinata I will not take this as a kind of joke and, I don't wanna hear she started it, or she said my mama was fat."Tsunade made her self clear enough for Hinata to under stand. Tsunade took Hinata to the detention hall, where you just sit there for hours on in and it feels like you been in there for 3 years. But for Hinata case she was only in there for 5 minutes she lost her voice, from screaming and then 10 minutes she lost her mind.

Naruto heard that Hinata & Sakura was fighting, and he wanted to know why so he went to ask Sakura. She would never lie to Naruto,"Sakura i heard that you & Hinata was fighting and i wanna know why."Naruto said looking serious,"Hinata said that you was a Dick-headed-asshole-stupid-son-of-a-Bitch with a Capital B, I told her that she couldn't talk about you that way. All I wanted to do is protect you Naruto and she beat me up for it"Sakura said and lied. Of course Naruto didn't know she was lying to him and he believed every single word she said to him.

Naruto went to Hinata, to say something to her."Hinata i thought that you was better than that, you said that you liked me and I believed it! Hinata. You called me a Dick-headed-asshole-stupid-son-of-a-Bitch with a Capital B, and you beat up Sakura because she wantesd to protect me thats low hinata."Naruto said,"Naruto she's lying to you she's the one who called you the limp-dick-bastard the other night. Look Naruto I...I...Like you alot! and I woud never on purpose hurt you"Hinata said.

"Shut up! your lying to me, Sakura would never ever lie to anyone like that. Your the stupid dumb bitch and thats all you will ever be is a whore who stands on a corner and wait for a guy to come. Pick you up and bind you over and screw you in the ass he gives you a 20 dollar bill and you walk off the whore you are."Naruto said to Hinata, Hinata started to cry Tsunade just came back to let her go out of, Detention hall.

Hinata ran off in the woods to cry, Naruto walked back to his room to go to sleep he would have a lot to do tomorrow. Someone knocked Naruto's door,Naruto got up and answered the door. "Hello Ino whatsup?"Naruto asked her why she's there,"Naruto the fight that Sakura & Hinata had, Sakura started it she is the one who called you all those names."Ino explained to Naruto but when Naruto, thought about it Hinata said that she didn't say it she was telling the truth. And he didn't even give her a chance to explain, everything that was going on."Oh no I have to find Hinata, before its to late"Naruto said when he stepped outside it was already raining."I gotta find her!"Naruto ran off into the woods in search of Hinata.

* * *

''How do you like it? is it ok did I do good? well anyways hope you like chapter. Oh yeah I started to type this chapter at 5:28 AM in the freaking morning, now its 7:25 AM well I'm gonna go now so see'ya! soon." 


	5. Episode 5: The Search

"Yo my homies, what ya'll been up to. well I don't give a crap what you been doing now read my god damn story.

* * *

Naruto searched through the forest looking for Hinata,"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura said. Running to him,"What?! you lied to me you said that Hinata called me all those names but you did, I thought you would never lie to me"Naruto said still looking for Hinata trying to ignore her. Naruto jumped away from Sakura, to look for Hinata deeper into the forest. Hinata was crying on a tree that was beside a mountain. That had lots of gigantic rocks at the top, getting ready to fall on her. 

"Hinata, Hinata!!!"Naruto echoed into the forest, searching for Hinata. "Your never going to find that stupid bitch, I hope she fucking burns in hell, with her stupid freaking ugly cousin!"Sakura screamed. Naruto kept looking for her he didn't stop, but the rain did,"Thank god its not raining anymore!"Naruto started running around the forest in search for Hinata. Sakura walked back to the camp mad because Naruto didn't listen to her.

Lee walked up to Sakura, "Hi Sakura-San how are you feeling?"Lee asked Sakura,"I"m fine frog face ugly mother fucker! don't talk to me god I hate you!"Sakura said to Lee."Well fine then bitch take that attitude some where else because no one wants to hear whore!" Ino said."Please Ino-Chan don't call Sakura-Soma a bitch, are a whore I'm begging you because if you call her that again, I would have to rip your vagina off"Lee said. Ino wondered how can you rip a hole off of something.

Ino walked away for some reasons and for others, "Kharlie we need your help finding Hinata can you help?" Ino asked for the Dragon's help. Kharlie nodded his head and went outside, but as soon as he walked out it started helling outside. "Gee knew that was going to happen"Kharlie said but quickly started to sniff out Hinata. Ino told Neji and Neji used his byakugan to look for his cousin. Everyone started looking for Hinata around the forest.

Guess who found her first Sakura Haruno, "Hey how you doin bitch, what did you do this because no one cared about you, because the only person that liked you exiled you, your pathetic you know Hinata Hyuuga. Don't worry about it I'll take care of shit headed Naruto believe me, first I'll be his girl friend then i'll fuck him, finally dump him with in 2 weeks and all you have to do is vanish leave go away and you would make evreyone happy even Naruto" Sakura said.

(I can make Naruto happy really!) Hinata thought, "All you have to do is leave, the camp is this way"Sakura showed Hinata the way back to the camp. As soon as they walked in Hinata started to pack her things,"Thats right pack your things then leave slut"Sakura said sitting down on her bed. Hinata turned around to hit Sakura and succeeded in hitting her, "Ah you bitch I'm going to make you pay beyond heaven and hell"Sakura screamed fighting back.

Kharlie and Neji turned around from the 2 girls fighting, "Holy crap this isn't good, there back at the camp fighting in there tent" Kharlie said. "Oh no we have to get there in time before one of them get hurt" Naruto said running back to the camp site as fast as he could, but Neji and Kharlie went faster than he did. They was almost there, Hinata pushed Sakura against the wall. Hinata punched Sakura in the breast, and Sakura twisted Hinata's nipples. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

Tsunade heard the girls screaming, "Shit this girls are hard headed" Tsunade said quickly hoping off the toilet. "Girls stop fighting" Tsunade screamed out, but they wasn't listening to her and Tsunade couldn't find the right tent. "Stop kicking bitch!" Sakura screamed, "Well stop being ugly wait! you can't fix that, theres no surgery for that face" Hinata said. Naruto made his way back to the camp, they made there way through the halls and made it to the sleeping room.

"Hinata, Sakura!" Naruto screamed out to the girls so they could hear him. "Aahhhh!" Hinata shouted, "Hinata!!" Naruto screamed running in the tent that they are fighting in. Tsunade saw Naruto go inside the tent and went in after him, "Hinata, Sakura stop it now!" Tsunade told the girls and the girls stopped in an instant like some one using DVR. "You 2 girls are seriously trying to push my buttons arn't you!" Tsunade said.

Hinata tried to speak but, Tsunade told her to shut the Fuck up with a Capital F. "No listen Tsunade, Hinata didn't start it, Sakura did she made her cry and run into the forest and then brought her back. To tell her to leave and she will take care of everything, Just punish Sakura" Kharlie said. Hinata wondered how did he hear them and then she just forgort about it, "Come with me now Haruno!" Tsunade walked away with Sakura, Hinata told Kharlie thank you properly.

Naruto went up to Hinata, "I'm glad your ok" Naruto said. "Thanks" Hinata said, Sasuke walked away from everyone else  
to have his time alone.

* * *

''Ok how you like it, because I don't shit face's now give me some damn reviews" Kaiyoshi said. 


	6. Episode 6: Monster!

**"I know I know, it took me to long to update right? and my chapters are to short. But atleast i update my story unlike some writers i know, wont call any names though. But thank all of you for the reviews, oh if you have me on your alert list please, give me reviews so i can know what think kay?"**

* * *

"Hey where did Sasuke go?" Sakura asked, but no one cared or realized that she escaped from Tsunade's grasp. Sakura left after her "Master", into the abyss, she followed Sasuke too the back of the camp. Sasuke set down and, used his Notebook to search for something to do today, that they would laugh after they were done playing the game, Sasuke would talk with them. Sasuke took nearly 5 hours, to find a game and Sakura watched him the hole time. 

"Here we go" Sasuke clicked on the game, he read the rules and how high the popularity was on the game. then he read what commits people put up there, he read it out loud so Sakura could hear him. "Okay I've only played this game once, the way you play is. You need to have over 50 people playing this game at once, you play the game as if you play Hide And Seek. except, the person that he or she finds the person thats hiding are going to be..." Sasuke stopped reading. "Sasuke whats wrong?" Sakura looked confused.

"Nothing its so exciting!" Sasuke hopped everywhere, "Sasuke why are you so happy?" Sakura really wanted to know. "Nothing now lets go play, its dark out... so its about time to play the game" Sasuke pulled Sakura with him. Sasuke & Sakura ran back to the front of the camp, to tell everyone about the game and there playing if they like it are not. "Yo guy's! I found a new game to play, its called Hide Or Die.The basics are the same as hide and seek, but we need everyone to play who's being it" Sasuke said.

"Not it!!" Almost everyone there said it except Max, "Fine I'll be it okay" Max walked to the tree and started to count. "I'm only counting to 40 seconds... 1 2 3" Max kept counting, while Sasuke and the rest of the people left like ghost. "And 40 ready are not here I come!" Max turned into a monster like no one ever seen before, but Sasuke didn't read the rest of the description."The person who gets caught is killed after words, and the character who is it. turns into a monster I only played the game once because I'm not a live anymore".

Sasuke couldn't read the rest because of something blocked the rest of it, and the the boy ghost left Sasuke's laptop. Naruto was hiding in the vents, Hinata washiding up in a tall tree with big branch's and a telescope. Sasuke ran into the Kitchen in the counter, and everyone else ran and hid. "Don't find me, don't find me" Naruto chanted when he saw the monster go pass, he stopped giggling and got serious. "Holy shit!!" Naruto said a little too loud, "Guuuhhhhhh!!!!" Max/Monster ran after Naruto, "everyone stay hidden there's a monster!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked up, "I don't see any monster do you Hinata?" Sakura asked. "No I don't" Hinata looked around and around. "Your still a stupid bitch you know that right?" Sakura hit Hinata upside the head, "Don't you ever touch me!!!" Hinata jumped back on her. Naruto stopped when the monster stopped, "Food..." Max/Monster hopped away from Naruto. "Crap no Hinata, Sakura!!! run!!!" naruto ran after them, "Leave I toled you this along time ago, but you didn't listen did you bitch!" Sakura screamed in Hinata's ear.

Hinata tried to get Sakura off but to no avail, "Get off!!" Hinata screamed, "No!! I'm not get-..." Sakura couldn't finsh with her head bit off now could she. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed in a high pitched voice. Naruto ran in to find Sakura, (well now she's have the woman she use to be) Naruto thought, "Hinata come on lets go while he's eating!!" Naruto said reaching out for Hinata's hand. She was a little short with her arm Hinata really never had long arms but now wasn't the time.

"Fuck fuck fuck!!" Hinata said, (Just a little longer...) Hinata thought. Naruto leaped forward grabbed Hinata and ran for it, Hinata tripped like every other typical Anime girl. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted before he got to far away, Naruto turned around and grabbed Hinata and ran again. they ran into Sasuke's little hiding part, "Sasuke this isn't a game anymore come on we have to get to the main part of the camp and tell every body to leave now!" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't waist any time he listened to Naruto.

Sasuke got out of his hiding spot, "Okay lets move dumb-ass!" Sasuke told Naruto, "just like old times right bitch?" Naruto came back with a snappy come back. "ahahahah" Naruto & Sasuke laughed there ass's off. They made there way stealthly as possible, Kiba was hiding with Akamaru in a barrel beside the main part of the camp. "Eh Akamaru isn't it the best place to hide, its nearly sound proof" Kiba said to Akamaru.

Kiba looked outside the barrel only to get his head chopped off, "Bark bark!!" Akamaru kept barking at the monster before him. "I'm done with your friend now its your turn!" Max/Monster hopped on Akamaru, and right before Akamaru died a faint cry was let out. Naruto put his head up looking around for everyone else, Sasuke ran to the center of the Camp. "Naruto I made it!" Sasuke told Naruto, "Good! now run to the speaker and tell everyone there's a monster lurking around and they need to leave!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Okay!" Sasuke grabbed the Mic, "Everyone listen up!" Sasuke stopped when the Mic wasn't hooked up. "Fuck! me sideways!" Sasuke slapped himself, "Naruto! the Mic is unplugged you need to go too the lower floor. And hook back up the speakers, okay you got that!" Sasuke cut of the Walkie-talkie, (Dammit Naruto! hurry up) sasuke looked out the window. Naruto was making his way down stairs to only see Max/monster, "Oh shit! look man i know you don't wanna do this you don't want to!" Naruto tried to tell it.

Max leaped on Naruto, "Ah!!" Naruto fell over. "I'm gonna eat you!!!!" Max bit Naruto's arm, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!" Naruto pushed him off got up and ran down the stairs. Naruto pulled the Walkie-talkie out of his right pocket, "Sasuke!! the damn monster is down here with me!" Naruto cried to Sasuke. "And it bit me!!" Naruto looked down on his left arm at the crucial bite mark. "naruto! just stay calm o.k just don't be afraid of it having venom, o.k its gonna be o.k" Sasuke stopped talking the monster was standing in front of him.

"Naruto!!!!" Sasuke screamed into the Walkie-talkie, Sasuke quickly ran down the hall and made a left. "Naruto!! you lied! you said it was down there with you, but he's up here with me Dip-shit!!" Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto looked up, (Wait a minute, it was right here it was just right here) naruto came from around the corner to face to face with Max. "..." Naruto didn't make a sound and just ran, "Sasuke! you said he was up there you lied to get me killed". Naruto screamed, "What are you talking about I wouldn't do anything to kill you. maybe to embarrass you but not kill you, and i am running from the monster he's right behind me!!" Sasuke thought about it. (Wait a minute why is there 2 of them!) Sasuke thought even more.

Naruto slipped on some liquid, "Shit!" Naruto got back up and ran around another corner so he wouldn't be killed. (Wait Sasuke said he was being chased, but he's right down here with me. Dammit this doesn't make any sense only Max was it, so why are there 2 of them!) Naruto came back from his thoughts to find Max launching towards him. "Holy crap!!" Naruto hopped out of the way only to fall in some mushy stuff, "What the hell is this?!?!?!" Naruto tried to get up but slipped on the icky stuff yet again.

Sasuke pulled up his cell phone, "Why didn't i think of this before!?!?! I can text them!" Sasuke said with a brilliant ideal. he text [everyone to leave right now there's a monster on the loose. Right before he got to send his text, Sasuke cell phone went dead, "No no no no no!!!" Sasuke screamed accidently giving away his hiding spot. "Fuck me upwards" Sasuke said to him self before he ran, Naruto was a sitting duck in that gel. "I got it!" Naruto looked up at the monster, Naruto pulled out his pellet-gun, "See you later mother-fucker!!" Naruto pulled the trigger to find out he needed to load it first. "Did I say mother-fucker, I meant mother-lover y'know" naruto got up and slipped yet again.

"Sasuke help!!!!!!!" Naruto ran as fast as he could to get out of the the gel stuff he made it. "Thank go-" Naruto was knocked over by the monster, "Get off!" Naruto putting his arm in the way. "Fine you wanna eat me! then eat me!!" Naruto put his hand in Max's mouth, Max bit Naruto's hand, "anngg!!" Naruto bent forward so he would be by Max's ear. "Game over bitch" Naruto pulled out his other hand and he had a lighter, he set Max on fire. "Guuuuuhhhhh!!!!!" Naruto kicked him off into the gel and all of it set on fire.

Naruto got up, (Yes I killed it now there's only 1 more to go) Naruto ran and he plugged up the speakers. "There we go" Naruto turned around and saw Max getting out of the fire, "Grawl!!!!!" Max screamed in pain. "No fucking way, Fucking-bad-ass!!" naruto said about Max and quickly pulled out the Walkie-talkie. "Sasuke-Teme! I did it! i got the Mi-" The power went out. "Fuckin a!!" Naruto stopped, "Sasuke we have to get the power back online" Naruto said looking scared, "O.k got'cha!" Sasuke put on his four-head protector.

"Lets do this!" Naruto & Sasuke said at the same time.

* * *

**"Hello! how you like it? its still to short for me but at least its longer then the last of chapters. So Review, oh yeah. Please** **give me reviews if I'm on your alert list or community o.k. and if you do, you get all Lemon pies, and remember R&R"**


	7. Episode 7: Cellphone

**Yo, sorry it took so long to update. But I will give you all lemon pies, so forgive me please.**

* * *

"Lets do it!" Naruto & Sasuke said in sync. Naruto ran to the right while Sasuke ran to the left. Naruto was running to the power plant to turn the camp back on. 

Mean while Sasuke ran back to his room, to get his Cellphone charger. "Where is it! Where is it!?!?!?" Sasuke actually is not perfect with packing, thats 1 out of 99 that Sasuke isn't perfect with.

"Aha! found it!" Sasuke grabbed his cellphone charger, and plugged it up. "C'mon c'mon...yes!" Sasuke's cellphone turned on, Sasuke turned to sit down but Max/monster was standing there. **[A/N: Give me a cool name, to give him. Its hard to think of one when you type 5 different stories **"Oh my GOD!!!" Sasuke got up and screamed like a little fangirl.

"Sasuke quickly ran away He ran to another room, to charge his phone. But this time he locked the door. "Ok time to text!" Sasuke remembered that the power was out. "Fux me!" Sasuke slammed his hand against the desk.

_**Mean While**_

Naruto Ran down the corridors to find a room full of electronics. "Great. Being the dumbass I am, I don't know what the fuck this is. Or what the fuck I'm doing. Oh well might as well mess up shit while I'm in here" Naruto started pushing buttons. Naruto made his way through the buttons, now its just the cords..."Time to fuck up!" Naruto started  
unplugging and plugging up different cords.

Sasuke looked around the room for someone else's Cellphone. "C'mon some sorry sap could of left their cellphone. But this stupid Damn writer didn't let it happen" Sasuke found a pager. "I can page everyone!" Sasuke grabbed the pager but the pager went dead, "What the fuck!" Sasuke slammed his hand against the desk again.

Naruto Stopped after unplugging and plugging up everything their was. "Damn! nothing at all..." Naruto was felt useless at this time and moment.

Sakura was hiding in the bath room. "No one will ever know I'm in here" Sakura giggled. Ino was hiding in the stall right next to Sakura. "Eh! no one would ever to look in here" Ino laughed. Ino poked her head to see if there was anybody there, but there wasn't she put her head back in. Sakura poked her head out and got it snatched off, Ino happen to look out at the time. "Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ino screamed In a high pitch that could even break glass. She stuck her head back in and locked the stall.

Max/Monster broke it open, to only find out Ino left through the vent. "Guuhhhhh!!!" Max/Monster screamed, Ino ran through the huge vents in horror to get away.

Sasuke noticed a draw open. "Hn" Sasuke got up and checked it. It was a cellphone, "Cellphones are Jesus!" Sasuke said sounding like a 4 year old. "Sasuke text every body to get the hell out! as soon as he was going to send it, everyones cellphone was turned off. "Nnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed and cried.

Ino made her way outside to the open field where she didn't want to be. She turned to get back in but Max/Monster was in the way. Ino used pepper spray on his eyes, "Guuhhh!!" Max/Monster screamed in agony, he slapped Ino away. "Aaahhh!!!" Ino hit the ground to only see Lee to help her up. "Thanks Lee, but we gotta run now! theres a monster and its gonna kill us!!" Ino ran away giving Lee the warning she had no regrets.

"I will ask you to leave, now before some body gets..." Lee eyes drifted to the monsters mouth where Sakura's blouse hanged. "You monster i will rip off your mouth then your enerds, then your existence" Lee leaped torwards the enemy to use Leaf whirlwind. "Your finished" Lee last words before he was torn in half. "Tenten don't scream!" Neji said in a whisper.

Ino climbed up a tree has Max/Monster riped him in shreds.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and how shooort the chapter was. So give me reviews please and try my other stories, like [16 Ways To Be Killed thats one of my favorite stories that i wrote. **

**Next Time on Hide Or Die: "Sasuke!" Naruto jupmed down from the roof.**

**"Naruto-Teme help me out a little!!" Sasuke was holding on to... Commercial Man: Find out what happens next. But you have to wait for the next epic Episode of Hide Or Die!**


	8. Episode 8: Microphone Love

**Hey guys! Sorry it took literally years to update. Been busy, (obviously, thats no excuse. No one is actually busy for years). Lol. Just didn't know what to type, but now I have a clear image in my head. Also, I will be completely revising the entire story. Thank you for reading so far and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Episode 8: Microphone love.**

Lee's body was ripped into spaghetti noodles. While Max was devouring Lee's body, Ino made it up the tree to Neji and Hinata. "Are you alright?" Neji asked nearly shitting himself.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Ino said trying to climb up, but Neji's hand stopped her. "Uh?" Ino said looking up at Neji.

"Well good. Cause there's no more room here, and I don't need a blonde hiding with me. Everyone knows that if you hide with a blonde you die." Neji said pushing Ino down. Ino gripped onto a branch.

"What the hell Neji! You crazy? I'm going to die if I go back down there!" Ino yelled at Neji.

"Shush bitch! He'll know me and Hinata are here. And That sounds like a personal problem!" Neji said kicking Ino from the tree.

"Ahh!" Ino screamed before plowing into the ground. Max was still busy with Lee-soufle. Or, more like Lee-jerky. He was seriously tough. Ino stood up and sprinted off to the other side of the camp. Ino ran through the forest not looking back.

Naruto stood up. "Damn, I can't believe I couldn't find the right plug-" Naruto stopped talking when he saw a sign. "If no power, Please plug back in big black cord. And if you happened to unplug and plug up random cords before you read this obviously clear board, that makes you a complete dumbass." The board had on it. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least I was smart enough to find it-" Naruto stopped again when he saw the rest of the sign.

"And even if you found it, that doesn't make you smart." The sign said. Naruto slapped it.

"Oh, shut up." He said plugging back in the power cord. The lights turned back on. "Yes! Power!" Naruto said jumping around like a child on a pogo stick. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I got the power back on!" Naruto said through the walkie-talkie. There was no reply. "Sasuke?..." Naruto said. But yet, no reply. "Dammit! If Sasuke's dead, I'll save him!" Naruto said out of complete idiocy. He opened the door out of the room to great himself with Max. "Uhhhhhhh...Hey buddy! How you been?" Naruto said slamming the door in his face. He quickly turned around and ran to a vent. He pried it open and climbed in. Max broke down the door and tried to follow Naruto through the vent, but couldn't. Too big. Naruto turn back and looked at him. "Haha! Fatass need to lose some weight!" Naruto said smiling. 'That was so clever.' Naruto thought. The monster agreed with Naruto and started throwing up people that it ate until it was small enough to fit in. Naruto started to panic. "Did I say fat? I meant fad. I meant fad!" Naruto screamed running away in the conveniently huge vents. Sasuke was sitting near the desk when the power came back on.

"Huh? Naruto did it! I can't believe he did it." Sasuke said plugging up his cellphone. "Cause, if he didn't see that big black cord when he walked in, man, that would have made him a dumbass." Sasuke said getting off the floor. He poked his head out of the room, looking left and right to see if ol' buddy Max was by. Thank goodness he wasn't. Sasuke made his way out the room and on to a corner. "Okay Sasuke. Be very subtle. Can't make one noise or he might find you." Sasuke said to himself. He sighed and then broke for it around the corner he was leaning against. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Sasuke screamed running down the hallway.

Max was finally done eating Lerky. (Lee jerky). "Hmmm!" Max groaned. He was still hungry for more. He looked up in the tree were Hinata and Neji were.

"SHIT!" Neji said a bit too loud. Max charged towards the tree and started ramming it. Neji and Hinata held on to the branches for their dear lives. Max stopped and looked up.

" I know you're there!" Max screamed out. Neji thought of a BRILLIANT Idea.

"Hinata, I have a plan!" Neji said with confidence in his voice. Hinata was all ears. No, seriously. she changed into an ear. "Hinata! Turn back normal!" Neji said. smoke surrounded the big ear and it reverted back into Hinata.

"What? What's the plan?" Hinata said in a low voice.

"Well, since he knows that ONE person is up here, the other will be save, if the other one makes a run for it" Neji said.

"Alright. Good luck Neji,. And make sure not to trip over anything." Hinata said to her cousin who might die trying to protect her.

"Haha! You silly woman. I'M not going down there. You are." Neji said pushing her out the tree.

"Fuuuucckkkk yyooooouuuuuuuu...!" Hinata said in a low tone to Neji as she fell. Hinata flew down right beside Max. "Oh crap..." She said. Unable to move from shock, Hinata just sat there waiting to be killed. Max walked over to her and raised up it's claw. Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Max thew his claw down towards Hinata. Expecting to hit flesh, Max hit something entirely different. He looked at the tree bark his claws ran threw.

"Ugh?" Max said confused. Hinata was being pulled through the forest by Tsunade.

"Luckily I made it in time. What the hell is that thing?" Tsunade asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but it needs some breath mints." Hinata said. Tusnade wondered why the fuck does she even care what it breath smells like. Kimimaro was sitting in his room, completely unaware of whats going on outside. He was looking at Hentai porn.

"Hehe!" He said stroking himself. Naruto running through the vents slipped.

"Dammit!" Naruto said being jumped on by Max. The vents collapsed from too much weight. Naruto and Max fell into Gaara's room, where he was sitting in front of the Mirror applying makeup onto his face.

"Who's pretty? Your pretty! Oh so pretty!" Gaara was saying to himself while listening to, 'you're beauty'. Gaara started singing in sync with the song. "You're so beautifuuuull! No matter what they say! Words can't bring you dooowwwwnnn" Gaara sang, not realizing that Naruto and Max came through the ceiling. Naruto pushed Max off of him and got up. Max was about to chase Naruto, but was too freaked out by Gaara's singing and makeup. Naruto ran and grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Gaara! We need to get the hell out of here!" Naruto said. Gaara stood up in his red tight dress with his high heels on and his pierced hooped earrings.

"Umm... It's not what it looks like." Gaara said putting on his lipstick. Naruto slapped it out of his hand.

"Quit fooling around, Gaia- I mean Gaara!" Naruto said trying to pull him out the room.

"What's your deal?" Gaara asked snatching his arm out of Naruto's hand. "Oh, I see what it is. Your jealous." Gaara said. Naruto was baffled.

"What? What the heck you talkin' 'bout, Foo?" Naruto said. Gaara swung his hips from side to side.

"Your jealous cause you can't touch my humps. My humps my humps my humps. my humps my humps my humps my humps. My lovely lady lum-!." Gaara was cut off.

"Don't finish that, please!" Naruto said covering Gaara's mouth with his hand. Slapped down Naruto's hand and started to lick his lips. Gaara quickly spit on the floor.

"Yuck. Even your body taste like ramen. You should really reconsider-"

"Just shut the fuck up and run!" Naruto said pulling on Gaara's arm and out the room. Max was still in total awe with what Gaara was doing. But finally regained it's senses. Naruto busted out the door with Gaaraq. In doing so, the door slamming against the wall alerted Kimimaro.

"What the hell? Can a guy masturbate in peace?" He said walking out of his room to see Max staring at him. max licked it's lips. "On second thought, YOU make as much noise as you need." Kimimaro slammed his door and ran to grab his things. Max broke in and jumped on Kimimaro. "Aaahhh!" Kimimaro screamed hitting the monster with one of his bags. "Get off of me!" He said. Max got tired of getting whacked in the face, he bit the bag and started tearing it up. Kimimaro stood up and almost ran out of the room until he realized what Max was biting. The ultimate edition of 'My fat asian booty' version 2.3. "Nnnnoooo! That's the rarest edition!" Kimimaro ran back into the room and reached into one of his other bags and pulled out a dildo. "Stop!" He said beating Max in the head with the rubber. "You don't understand! My dad is in the military, and that's the only thing I have to remember him by. So every time I Jack off to it, I think of my dad!" Kimimaro announced, still beating him in the head with the rubber. Max was shaking around the bag and the magazine flew out of it on the floor. The magazine flopped open, and Max stopped what he was doing and ran over to the magazine to see the naked girls. Kimimaro ran right up behind Max. Max started breathing real hard as if he enjoyed looking at it. Kimimaro Snatched it away from Max's view. "I rather DIE then let you look at my magazine!" Kimimaro said. And Max thought that, that could be arranged. He jumped on Kimi and tore his head off.

Naruto and Gaara were Running through the hallway when Gaara stopped. "Oooohhh! Someones selling eyeliner 20% off the market price." Gaara said walking towards that persons room. Naruto grabbed him back.

"You dumbass! is guyliner worth you dying over?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned around with the utmost serious face.

"Duuhhh!" Gaara squealed and ran into the room. Naruto followed right after still trying to save him. Sasuke made it back to the center of the camp. He ran up to the Microphone.

"Alright Sasuke. Let's do this!" Sasuke said to himself before getting on speaker. Sasuke grabbed the mic and inhaled. Sasuke opened his mouth and said: "Everyone listen up! This isn't a game anymore! Max-OR whatever the fuck it is, is trying to kill people! He has already succeeded in killing Sakura!" Sasuke said. 'Thank god', Sasuke thought. "I don't want their too be anymore casualties! So, everyone! Run for your fucking lives! And also, my facebook account name is Ladiesman98. And, if you were still wondering Susan, I don't use Charmin. I use Kirkland. It's Costco's brand of tissue. Actually, if you want some, I got some tissue online when some of my shit on it for $30 bucks on ebay- Shit!" Sasuke said. Sasuke pulled up the microphone cord. It was in half. "So, all those things I've been saying...No one heard me? Now how is everyone going to here my new facebook account? Now how is everyone going to friend me? Now I have to keep that month old poopy tissue in my pillow on my bed. Sighs. Life isn't fair!" Sasuke said and fell onto to his knees. "Oh yeah, I forgot. That means no one knows to leave. Wow. I could I say that last? That's the reason why I got on the mic in the fist place. Oh well. If they can't friend me on facebook, they don't deserve to live." Sasuke said standing up. Sasuke reached for the walkie-talkie to realize that he dropped it. "Oh crap..." Sasuke said. He jumped down from the stage and went under it. Looking at the rest of the cord. It was just simply bit in half. "Hmm. Looks like some electric tape should do the job." Sasuke said. "Now. Where would Electric tape be...? Gasp! The utility room! C'mon Robin, to the Batmobile!" Sasuke said running off towards the room. Upon reaching the door, Sasuke tried opening it. It was locked. "Of course. It's ALWAYS locked." Sasuke said looking around for another way in. Sasuke looked around the building, but there were no windows on the side of the building. "Crap." Sasuke said. "Huh?" Sauske saw that there was a window on top of the building. "What kind of Jack ass makes a building with one window on top?" Sasuke said climbing. He made it to the top. He walked up to the window and tried to open the window, but it was stuck. "Wow. That sucks." Sasuke said. 'Need to find away around.' Sasuke thought. As he walked to the other side, he saw Max.

"Ggggrrrrrr!" Max growled. Sasuke turned around and ran. Max quickly chased afterward. Sasuke tried climbing back down the latter, but was picked up.

"Ugh?" Sasuke said being jacked up. Max clawed at Sasuke. He cut Sasuke's chest. "Aaah!" Sasuke screamed. Max threw Sasuke towards a ledge. Sasuke grabbed on to the ledge with his dear life. "Help!" Sasuke shouted. Max walked towards Sasuke.

"Die." Max said lifting up his foot, getting ready to stomp Sasuke. Max was pushed over to the side. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto.

"Naruto-Teme! help me up!" Sasuke said hanging from the roof. Naruto reached down to grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke took of one hand to grab Naruto's, but Naruto was tackled by Max.

"Roooooaaaaaarrrrrr!" Max screamed in Naruto's face.

"Get...Off...You...Fugly...MONSTER!" Naruto said using Rasengan to blow him off. Max flew onto the other side of the roof. Naruto got back up to grab Sasuke. "Hold on a little bit longer, dipshit." Naruto says leaning over the side to grab Sasuke. sasuke's hands started slipping.

"Naruto! Hurry!" Sasuke said losing grip. Naruto reached his hand out.

"Grab on-!" Naruto said being snatched back up by Max. "Dammit!" Naruto said while being thrown into a boxes. Sasuke's grip loosened.

"Naruto! Kick his ass already! I don't have much-!" Sasuke stopped when one of his hands slipped off. "Dammit Naruto! If I die, I'm going to take you with me somehow!" Sasuke screamed while holding on for his dear life. Max Grabbed on to Naruto's neck and started choking him.

"Let...go!" Naruto said trying to remove the death grip from around his neck. But to no avail. His grip got only tighter. Naruto was losing air. And fast. Naruto was losing consciousness. "I...I..." Naruto closed his eyes.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long to reply. And This chapter is significantly longer then any other I've written for this story. I hope you enjoy! and remember, R&R!


End file.
